Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced: Crueltear Story Mode (English Script)
Below is the English script of Crueltear's Story Mode in Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. The script was made using translations provided by Facebook member Agustinus Zheng and Shmups forum member nZero. Main Prologue ......Coming out of the darkness, enshrouding the skies, splitting the sea, choking the earth, devouring the mind. The grand battleship empire "Ver'mith" invaded the planet, taking the cosmic stars down, and engulfing the land in flames. With inner instincts, they spread terror to every nation and disband them and due to the corrosive nature of the pure living specimen, shall bring doomsday. Their rival, the Super Space Administration Defense Unit "C.H.I.L.D.A." wishes to end the battle after reading the cause of chaos, however. Triggerheart: C.H.I.L.D.A.'s 7th division of secret weapons deployed as humanoid fighters. That is their truth that lies in the battle. With their ability combined with the Triggerheart weapon, C.H.I.L.D.A. is temporarily regrouping. C.H.I.L.D.A. has entered the battlefield against Ver'mith units during the battle. Meanwhile, Ver'mith's units are prepared with massive machinery from outer space they recuperated and reengage in the grand rotation of "gate" in space. What lies the outcome before their eyes in the battle..... Character Prologue 'Part 1: Missing Friend' .]] unfades showing Exelica and Crueltear without their headgear parts Crueltear: The gate entrance is wide open. We will shoot down and seal the Ver'mith from afar. Then, we will enter in a pincer attack. Exelica: Yes. Crueltear: That girl, I thought she joined the fray. Exelica: That girl? changes to a sepia colored flashback of Crueltear and Faintear together Crueltear: "TH-44 Faintear" Before we fought together, I befriended her in during the last battle before. shows Exelica and Crueltear again Exelica: Which Triggerheart? Crueltear: Someday, I'll make sure I see her again. Until then, we will come home alive after our operations succeeded this time no matter what. Exelica: Yes! Crueltear: (Exelica.... I'll protect you.) to white, then the screen turns black 'Part 2: Damaged Communication' Exelica: ...er, ...Sister, Sister! Crueltear: uh... Exelica: flashes to white Sister! C'r_na: Now recuperating explosion is heard unfades, revealing an image of C'r_na materialized in front of both Exelica and Crueltear. Exelica: Sister! Thank goodness. Are you alright? Crueltear: Yeah, I'm fine. That damage before, my data link for once... C'r_na, show me the report. C'r_na: materialization sound is heard Star project is under maintenance. The connection is still jamming. Cannot be authenticated due to bad signal. Crueltear: You can't? What should we do? C'r_na: The transmission is leaking. While Ver'mith's transfer gate is working in process and the situation in surrounding space is swarming, our programming will be overloaded. Crueltear: And they're moving in? Ver'mith's transfer gate. C'r_na: It is already known, I'm afraid. Crueltear: We are in big trouble. I wonder if we can take the ambush safely... C'r_na: It seems you're not alright although you'll be okay from there. You need some maintenance mode. C'r_na: And, the star is entering anti-cosmic. We don't know where the mother star falls. C'r_na: The current level of intelligence right now is that satellite arrival communication. And we have the communication recovery. Crueltear: I see, we can gather existing intels with it. We may have hopes left. C'r_na: Electric transmission language is now deciphering. Exelica: Sister. Crueltear: Exelica, I'm glad you're alright. I made a promise to protect you myself. Exelica: Huh? Crueltear: No, it's nothing. And we may have returned to Earth. What's the status, C'r_na? C'r_na: There is no hostile in the middle area. But due to current cause, we are able to safely activate the backup defense system. C'r_na: Activating safety mode. Crueltear: Please do. 'Part 3: First Contact' changes showing Crueltear and Exelica outside C'rna_dyne, apparently the ship landed on a beach and the seawater covers both Triggerhearts feet. Crueltear: That star is Ver'mith's target, right? Crueltear: Right now we're fine because there's no enemy attack. Crueltear: C'r_na, can you hear me? Please start the recovery mode. C'r_na: Understood. Crueltear: We can't get more hope if we don't fight. C'r_na: Let's enter recovery battle mode. Exelica: Ah, what's that living thing...? Crueltear: Eh, what? Ahh!! changes as a dog gets close to Crueltear Exelica: Are you alright, sister!? C'r_na: Commence attack? We are about to shoot... Crueltear: No, no! Stop! It wasn't their attack, ehehe! Exelica: You're not going with the "four feet". There might be feeling for another attack again. Exelica: We live to observe living things, sister. Skiltall: Watt, what's wrong? Skiltall: There's someone who is healthy... hm? Crueltear: Humanoid. A species of a young man. Crueltear: Did I startle you? Anyway, it wasn't an enemy attack. How about we see the families from here? Exelica: Can you see them from afar, Sister? Crueltear: It's my first contact. 'Part 4: We're Triggerhearts' changes showing Skiltall metting both Crueltear and Exelica Skiltall: Who are you girls? Those mechanical things? Crueltear: Nice to meet you. Um, we're from blue star intels. Exelica: Hello. Crueltear: We're Triggerhearts. Advanced humans sharing hopes. Crueltear: We live to destroy Ver'mith, C.H.I.L.D.A.'s weaponry. Skiltall: ......? Crueltear: Um, sorry, we didn't get through. From now on, we can communicate with you using languages we got in the stars. Exelica: We can use some help. Crueltear: We've been through from Earth. Crueltear: (We seem to have lived in Earth we know. Looks like they know something about "Planet" they called and us, and then we waited until then.) Crueltear: And we, with Skiltall's unknown ability, call our father. fades to black 'Part 5: Regeneration' unfades showing Crueltear utilizing the Anchor Generator, creating C'rnBurn Vis while Watt is sleeping Crueltear: Alright, with this level... Crueltear: The Anchor Generator speed will be fine. I can still fly while grabbing some units. Right, C'rnBurn? Crueltear: (But, if possible, I don't have to fight) Crueltear: (I don't want to cause a chaos while bursting through the space) Crueltear: (Like I said, We can't use skills to go back home to our mother star now) Crueltear: At least we're fine because I can save Exelica. Before we can connect, I contacted with Faintear when I was lost... and I was saved... Crueltear: .... Crueltear: Wh, what was she thinking about me right now? Crueltear: Maybe he was waiting nicely for not putting back on me? Crueltear: Maybe it might be in another star space? Watt: *Dog humm* Crueltear: Hmm, what's wrong, Watt? 'Part 6: Emergency' C'r_na: alarm is heard It's C'r_na, Crueltear! There's a presence within the gate in space. Crueltear: That must be...! C'r_na: A past light pattern, it must be.... C'r_na: Ver'mith! gets a reddish pink tone due to the emergency alarms. A close-up of Crueltear is added. Crueltear: They're heading to Earth!? C'r_na: The enemy units are coming in packs. Probably their cores have gained more advanced upgrades. Crueltear: C'r_na, take over the trace. Gather more data. Crueltear: You be good now. I'll go out and attack, and such, like I said. Crueltear: Do stay out of trouble. Watt: *Dog humm* to black 'Part 7: Triggerheart Launch' Crueltear: So we're fighting in the stars. Crueltear: I'll find out their attacks together with Exelica. C'r_na, if anything's bad happened, please defend the unit. C'r_na: Yes. I will once you take the leave. C'r_na: Please be careful, your unit is still not ready for combat. Crueltear: Got it. Thanks. Crueltear: Here I go! C'r_na: Ranged accelerator, activate! Crueltear: Field activate! Executing enhanced link drive activation! Charging up laser cannon C'rnBurn, Launching anchor Cr'nBurn Vis Crueltear: Unit Crueltear, going!! ends Stage 1 'Part 1: Stage Start' and Crueltear are seen flying above the clouds at the break of dawn. Camera's angle changes as the clouds are seen. Gameplay interrupts Exelica: Sister... Crueltear: What's the matter? Nervous?, Exelica. Crueltear: Ver'mith's weak point is wide open. I'll crush it. Crueltear: No matter which way we go, we'll just have to settle this. Definitely. Crueltear: Of course, there might be another dangerous area. Crueltear: We'll do it, if we must. Exelica: Alright! I'll go first! breaks the 2 Triggerheart formation leaving Crueltear on her own in the battlefield, gameplay begins. STAGE 1 START engages in a one-on-one battle against a group of Esbarels and a Misuka Power-up carrier. Another formation of Esbarels appear. Once there's no enemies in sight, Crueltear prepares to descend from the clouds to attack the ground forces, then the gameplay interrupts. 'Part 2: Ver'mith Transmission' Ver'mith 00: What are you doing here, second unit? Ver'mith 02: How unexpected. Our status cannot be verified. Ver'mith 00: Additional status. What's the sample aircraft? Ver'mith 01: Some functions will be unusable for Pallete parts' feedback. Ver'mith 00: It should move. It's an original excavation equipment. Ver'mith 02: Agreed. Ver'mith 01: Understood. Crueltear: The core is our primary target, and a piece of Ver'mith from upper route, we'll defeat as far as possible! to gameplay. Crueltear eliminates the ground forces successfully. WARNING YOUR TARGET IS APPROACHING System Voice: Emergency!, Emergency!, The target is approaching. ¿Are you ready? Aragabis is deployed to stop Crueltear, Gameplay interrupts. 'Part 3: Boss Approaching' Crueltear: Here goes the corrupted core! Crueltear: Ground battle, eh? I'll stop you from attacking any further! resumes. Crueltear attacks Aragabis within the score-time limit, destroying it with no problems. After exploding, Aragabis transforms to its second mode 'Part 4: Boss Battle' interrupts Crueltear: You're annoying! resumes again, Crueltear destroys Aragabis second form, only to transform into its third mode. Gameplay interrupts once again Crueltear: What's next to come. There's a charged firepower. resumes once again, Crueltear destroys Aragabis again, then it transforms into its fourth form. Gameplay interrupts again. Crueltear: Desperation attack. I'll take it down! resumes again, Crueltear defeats Aragabis once again, but it transforms into it's fifth and final form. Gameplay once again is interrupted. Crueltear: This ends here! resumes. Crueltear finally destroys Aragabis. As it explodes, the game interrupts once again before the final explosion. 'Part 5: Boss Destroyed' Crueltear: Core destroyed completely. Crueltear: What's this...!? Another unit!? WARNING YOUR TARGET IS APPROACHING resumes for a brief moment as [[Faintear Imitate] appears, then the gameplay is interrupted again.] 'Part 6: Imitate Appears' Imitate: Here I come. Are you my enemy? Crueltear: Are you... Faintear!? No, who are you!? Imitate: Ha! What are you babbling about!? Let's fight! Imitate: Say, what's your purpose? Just say it! Crueltear: Grr....! Imitate: Hm... Are you mad? Crueltear: I'll just make you shut up for making fun out of me! resumes. Crueltear's first fight against Imitate begins, Crueltear defeats her with no problem. Gameplay is interrupted after her first defeat. 'Part 7: Imitate's First Defeat' Imitate: You're only seeing things moving as your wish, I see. Crueltear: What!? resumes. Crueltear defeats Imitate again. Gameplay is interrupted once again. 'Part 8: Imitate's Second Defeat' Imitate: Owh! I got beaten down. So hopeless. Imitate: You're pretty good. We'll have fun again in another time. Crueltear: You're running away!? Wait! resumes as Imitate retreats, then the gameplay is once again interrupted. 'Part 9: Imitate Escapes - Stage Clear' Crueltear: That was almost too intense. Was that... Crueltear: ...Faintear, right?...... resumes for a few seconds as the screen cuts to black. STAGE 1 CLEAR performance, bonus points and total score are revealed. ends. 'Stage 1 Cutscene' and C'rnBurn Vis are seen flying about a city Crueltear: C'rnBurn, we can win this with your help. Crueltear: Ver'mith unit will be on the way quick, and looks like the enemy's unit level is growing. Anyway, we'll focus on finding sources. Crueltear: If that girl is advancing while protecting and recovering the core, it will be calculated. Crueltear: Anyway, with me and Exelica, we'll protect the first wide open core. Crueltear: We can't let her have in her way in the star. to black ends. Stage 2 Part 1: Stage Start STAGE 2 START arrives without interrupting the game and the gameplay begins. WARNING YOUR TARGET IS APPROACHING System Voice: Emergency!, Emergency!, The target is approaching. ¿Are you ready? 'Part 2: Boss Approaching' is interrupted before Ver'mith Gharatoaga appears Crueltear: That's the next core.... Now they are armed with cannons! resumes, Crueltear battles Gharatoaga on its first form. 'Part 3: Boss Battle' destroys Gharatoaga's first form only to transform into its second mode. Gameplay interrupts Crueltear: It's firepower is big, I can't make another safe recovery! second form is destroyed. It changes into it's third mode. Gameplay is interrupted again. Crueltear: Another desperation attack incoming!! Crueltear: C'rnBurn, let's go! resumes and Crueltear eliminates Gharatoaga's third mode, it transforms into it's fourth and last mode. Gameplay is interrupted once again. Crueltear: You're so... Annoying! [Gharatoaga's last form is destroyed, eliminating the second Ver'mith core once and for all. Gameplay is interrupted one last time.] 'Part 4: Boss Destroyed - Stage Clear' Crueltear: Looks like that red unit doesn't come now. It can't be... she's targeting Exelica!? resumes for a few seconds as the screen cuts to black. STAGE 2 CLEAR performance, bonus points and total score are revealed. ends. 'Stage 2 Cutscene' unfades showing Cruetlear and C'rnBurn flying above the clouds Crueltear: Due to the home planet we're in, we might have commenced lost's plan. Crueltear: Ver'mith will claim more resources through the parallel gateway, and precisely they're going to create a chaotic unit. Crueltear: They're aiming at the Earth only. Crueltear: No matter how much we're thinking, they're not reporting the situation on Earth. Crueltear: her eyes and thinks to herself. (Lost like said, why Faintear?) Crueltear: (Exelica, do you know?) Crueltear: her eyes again. No, I'll just have to destroy the enemies in my sight! fades to black ends. Stage 3 'Part 1: Stage Start' STAGE 3 START appears on the bottom left part of the screen, gameplay interrupts. Crueltear: Looks like they won't rest. But they're just enemies to me. Crueltear: No matter how you will attack, it's out of question! resumes. The player eliminates the Ver'mith aerial fleet WARNING YOUR TARGET IS APPROACHING System Voice: Emergency!, Emergency!, The target is approaching. ¿Are you ready? 'Part 2: Boss Approaching' Flagreat Merr appears. interrupts. Crueltear: Core, again! This makes the third! Crueltear: That won't move for long. I'll just shoot it down quickly! resumes. Crueltear eliminates Flagreat Merr. However, Flagreat Vis appears to engage Crueltear. Gameplay interrupts before fighting. 'Part 3: Boss Battle' Crueltear: Not yet! resumes. Crueltear attacks and destroys Flagreat Vis, but Flagreat Nact appears right after the explosion. Once again the gameplay is interrupted. Crueltear: No matter how much your weapons are improved, you're inferior to me! destroys Flagreat Nact. WARNING YOUR TARGET IS APPROACHING Imitate arrives. Gameplay interrupts. 'Part 4: Imitate Appears' Imitate: We meet again. How are you? You miss me? Imitate: If you want to attack me again, give me your best shot! Crueltear: Don't screw with me! Crueltear: Are you Faintear? If you are, just show me by using communication link gate right now! Imitate: What's that!? You're annoying! Crueltear: If you ask me why I fight... it's a waste of time. Now it's meaningless. Crueltear: C'rnBurn, Sighting now! Imitate: Owh, scary. Hey, are you really angry? Imitate: Ahaha! Let's fight! resumes. Crueltear defeats Faintear Imitate again. 'Part 5: Imitate Defeated' interrupts. Imitate: Awh, got busted again. Imitate: Boring. Imitate: Weird. Now running!! Bye!! resumes. Faintear Imitate retreats again. 'Part 6: Imitate Escapes - Stage Clear' interrupts again. Crueltear: You're Faintear, right!? Crueltear: Wait!! resumes for a few seconds as the screen cuts to black. STAGE 3 CLEAR performance, bonus points and total score are revealed. ends. Stage 3 Cutscene unfades, showing a close up of Crueltear. Then it changes to a scene where Exelica, Watt and Crueltear are walking on the beach as C'r_na floats above them. 'Part 1: Peaceful Days' Exelica: Sis! Watt, come on! Crueltear: How's the situation? Can we see the earthling in planet? C'r_na! C'r_na: Hm, Wonder if there's a Spec Suit... Crueltear: What's that again!? C'r_na: Ah, nothing... 'Part 2: A Reason to Fight' close up is seen again. Crueltear: Despite being born as a weapon... right now, fighting like this, makes me feel surprisingly uneasy. Crueltear: If we reach within the star, we might feel uneasy. Crueltear: If I rely on my weapons myself, I might forget about the peaceful days. Crueltear: But, Exelica and I would reach to the planet... And, that's the reason we fight. Crueltear: After all, I am a Triggerheart. Crueltear: Yes, back then C.H.I.L.D.A. appeared. Crueltear: face expression changes Just wait, Watt, father. I will return the peace just now. We are, Triggerhearts. fades to black. ends. Stage 4 'Part 1: Stage Start' STAGE 4 START appears on the bottom left part of the screen, gameplay interrupts. Crueltear: The next core must be inside, I'll blow them out! Crueltear: My unit or Exelica's unit usage wasn't perfect as expected... But I must end this! resumes, Crueltear eliminates the ground resistance on the surface. Then she heads to an underground base where the enemy has set a massive defense line which Crueltear takes down with no problem. WARNING YOUR TARGET IS APPROACHING System Voice: Emergency!, Emergency!, The target is approaching. ¿Are you ready? interrupts as Ver'mith Willdiac is seen. 'Part 2: Boss Approaching' Crueltear: Recovery type... I see. resumes. Crueltear defeats Willdiac 'Part 3: Boss Battle' second pair of arms are installed. Gameplay interrupts. Crueltear: What a nuisance! destroys Willdiac's arms. However, a third pair of arms are installed. Gameplay is interrupted again. Crueltear: This time, it's a light weaponry power! destroys Willdiac's arms once more. The fourth and last pair of arms is installed. Gameplay is interrupted once again. Crueltear: I can't let you transform any longer! destroys the arms and Willdiac. Gameplay is interrupted one last time. 'Part 4: Boss Destroyed - Stage Clear' Crueltear: to herself I got a lot stronger now. Exelica, I hope you're alright. resumes for a few seconds as the screen cuts to black. STAGE 4 CLEAR performance, bonus points and total score are revealed. ends. 'Stage 4 Cutscene' unfades, showing Crueltear about to engage several Ver'mith fighters. Crueltear: Damn it! I can't be bothered! explosion is heard. Crueltear: Perhaps the Master Core is far away!? It might be heavily guarded just now. Crueltear: If it turned up, the disturbance might be swept in! Crueltear: Here I go!! fades to black ends. Stage 5 'Part 1: Stage Start' STAGE 5 START appears on the bottom left part of the screen, gameplay interrupts. Crueltear: Let's go, C'rnBurn. Give me your power! resumes. Crueltear engages with the final wave of Ver'mith forces guarding the Master Core's location. Gameplay interrupts as a Ver'mith Sub-Core appears. 'Part 2: Mid-Boss Encounter' Crueltear: This pattern! It's protected by flowing stones Crueltear: It's big. I'll save it when it's clear. resumes. Crueltear destroys the Ver'mith Sub-Core and grabs two Power Up items and an Extra Bomb item. WARNING YOUR TARGET IS APPROACHING Imitate appears. Gameplay interrupts 'Part 3: Imitate Appears' Imitate: Ahaha, I'm impressed you made it this far. Well, since I was here too, let me welcome you. Imitate: Oh, it's not me. Well, I guess I can't finish you off. Crueltear: Get back. My pinpoint precision this time is that you don't have self-confidence. Imitate: Self-confidence? Ha! Imitate: What a trash talk! Imitate: Whatever. I'll just slowly destroy your Anchor Unit. Crueltear: What's that mean!? Imitate: Shut up. Once I claim your parts data, I will become complete with your materials! Imitate: And I'll surpass the original. Prepare yourself. Imitate: When I want to win more, I really wish I can bury you here. Crueltear: Original!? So that means...! You must be Faintear's... a Triggerheart, copy!? Crueltear: Fine then. In the name of the Triggerhearts, I will never lose to you! resumes. Crueltear defeats Faintear Imitate one more time. interrutps. 'Part 4: Imitate Defeated' Imitate: No... not yet... resumes. Several Fardotts aim at the player in an imminent, sure death firing sequence. Gameplay interrupts before firing. 'Part 5: Exelica Appears' Exelica: Go!! Imitate: What!? resumes. Exelica's bomb shot destroys the Fardotts before they fire. Exelica appears next to Crueltear. interrupts. 'Part 6: Imitate's Second Defeat' Imitate: Damn...! Another one...!? Crueltear: Exelica! Exelica: Sis, are you okay? Imitate: Ngh...! Crueltear: Didn't I tell you? It's not only specs. If you don't believe and use your weapons well, you can't win. Imitate: ... Crueltear: Me and Exelica are different. Crueltear: We are victorious! Crueltear: All that's left is to destroy the core. Exelica, are you alright? Exelica: Yes. Crueltear: That's my sister. resumes "Ending Route" will change depending if the player used a continue or not troughout the gameplay. Stage 5 - Normal Ending Route the player used at least one continue during his / her gameplay. 'Part 1: Ennda Appears' is destroyed, paralyzing Exelica. Suddenly, a pair of pink mechanical arms capture her. Gameplay interrupts. Exelica: Aaaaah! Crueltear: Exelica! Crueltear: No...! Exelica's core is weakening...!? body appears as it merges with Exelica. Gameplay is interrupted. 'Part 2: Crueltear VS Ennda' Crueltear: If this happens, I won't believe it if Exelica's life is taken away!! Crueltear: I'll just destroy the defended core! Crueltear: C'RNBURN! resumes. Crueltear defeats Ver'mith Ennda, destroying her once and for all. 'Part 3: Stage Clear' Ennda explodes, freeing a deadly injured Exelica. Once again the gameplay is interrupted. Crueltear: Exelica! resumes. With Ennda destroyed, the entire stage explodes. Exelica gets in an Anchor Lock position, aiming at Crueltear. Gameplay interrupts again. Exelica: I'm sorry. I can't hold.... my weakened block anymore... Exelica: That red unit just now you were fighting... was now your enemy. Just run... sis. Crueltear: What are you talking about in a weakened state! We're going home no matter what! Hang on!! Exelica: Sister, goodbye. D'rfend! Exelica: CAPTURE! resumes, Exelica capture lock's Crueltear with her Anchor Unit. Exelica prepares to throw Crueltear away. Gameplay interrupts one last time before releasing Crueltear. Exelica: RELEASE!!! Crueltear: EXELICAAAAA!! resumes. Exelica throws Crueltear to the gate, as Crueltear spins uncontrollably, Exelica is left behind to her apparent death. to white. Level ends unfades as Crueltear is seen without her equipment falling from an unknown height song [[Change a Tear into Hope|"Change a Tear into Hope"] plays as the Staff Roll begins.] 'Part 4: Epilogue' is outside C'rna_dyne. Watt is next to her. Crueltear: Say, Watt. Ever since we met and brought you in, you brought happiness. humms Crueltear: Do you also miss Exelica? She'll be coming home. Crueltear: Because she's my little sister. Crueltear: Her strength... is that I won't believe it. expression changes into a sad face, implying Exelica has died. Crueltear: The battle just now, I was waiting for you... But now, I'll be forever waiting for Exelica. to black [[Game Over (Musical Theme)|Game Over theme] plays as the Game Over logo appears, meaning the player's failure at completing the game.] GAME OVER System Voice: Game Over. Loading" Anchor Unit icon appears on the bottom right part of the screen. Fades to black as the loading is complete and the Game Over theme ends. the player's score is not enough to reach rank 10th, the Main Menu screen appears. player's score is high enough to reach one of the 10 ranking positions the Rank In screen appears showing the Level 1 Clear pic of Crueltear as the background. The player enter his/her initials, then the Memory Card check message appears, game data Auto-saves. to black, and the Main Menu screen appears. Stage 5 - True Ending Route the player did not used a continue during his/her gameplay, the True Ending Route is achieved. 'Part 1: Ennda Appears' Ennda appears, knocking down Exelica with one of her arms. interrupts. Exelica: Aaaaah! 'Part 2: Crueltear VS Ennda' resumes as Ennda's arms get in position, then the game is interrupted once more. Crueltear: You hurt Exelica! Fight me now!! Crueltear: C'rnBurn, let's go!! resumes as Crueltear battles Ennda and emerges victorious 'Part 3: Stage Clear' Ennda is destroyed and Faintear Imitate appears infront of Crueltear. Then Exelica appears confirming that she survived Ennda's attack. Gameplay interrupts. Imitate: Impressive. You won. Crueltear: What!? Crueltear: You are...!? Imitate: I am a Triggerheart copy, under Ver'mith control, fighting you girls, and the original. Crueltear: Where's the original Faintear!? Did she get kidnapped? Imitate: I don't know. Crueltear: Something that we must find? But we haven't finished our fight yet. Imitate: Do we have to fight more? I broke free from the control. And my original is your trusted friend. Crueltear: Yeah, that's the Faintear I know. Imitate: In the name of the Triggerhearts you said just now. Imitate: I will settle this, On my original's behalf. Crueltear: Settling? Imitate: I'm destroying those who created me. Imitate: I'm staying here to crush them. If you want to run, just go. Crueltear: I'll tell Faintear about you, someday. Imitate: As you wish. Go. resumes as Imitate leaves the screen flying away, then both Crueltear and Exelica escape through the gate on the background. to white. Level ends. song [[Track of Light|"Track of Light"] plays as the Staff Roll begins.] 'Part 4: Epilogue' unfades, showing both Triggerhearts outside C'rna_dyne. Crueltear sits under a tree while Exelica looks worried. Exelica: Sister, are you okay? Crueltear: I'm sorry that I made you worry. The regeneration process is dropping a little. But I'm sure I'll be fine above 90%. If I let my guard down, I would let myself be defeated. Crueltear: Ah... Exelica: So, what will happen now? Crueltear: It's alright. There are only Triggerhearts besides us. Exelica, and I. Exelica: Eh? Crueltear: Let's find Faintear. We'll save her once we found her just now. changes showing both Triggerheart and Watt sitting outside C'rna_dyne. Exelica: Let me hear about Faintear, Sister. Crueltear: Yeah. When I have a chance to tell you, alright? Exelica: We'll be gladly seeing her someday. Crueltear: Yeah. We don't know, but someday. Crueltear: I have so many things to do as well. Exelica: Yes. The earth's level is advancing, and because we have developed Over-technology things, we won't need anything else to try out. No problem because we know that humans can live on. Crueltear: That's right. Humans, and girls... Crueltear: Well, what's for the sample? Exelica: Huh!? I..I...I can't do that!! Crueltear: I see. Well, glad to hear. to black Over logo appears without its theme, meaning the player succeeded at completing the game GAME OVER System Voice: Game Over. Loading" Anchor Unit icon appears on the bottom right part of the screen. Fades to black as the loading is complete. the player's score is not enough to reach rank 10th, the Main Menu screen appears. player's score is high enough to reach one of the 10 ranking positions the Rank In screen appears showing the Level 1 Clear pic of Crueltear as the background. The player enter his/her initials, then the Memory Card check message appears, game data Auto-saves. to black, and the Main Menu screen appears. Notes *When Crueltear says Faintear's Triggerheart number, she says "Number 44" (ナンバー44 Nanbā Yon-jû Yon), while the script says "TH-44" rather than TH44. *The concept of "Crueltear unable to tell the difference between Imitate and the original Faintear" requires the TH32 to be blind, anmesic or INCREDIBLY stupid. She can't remember the Spec Suit design and colors of the original Faintear?, along with the fact that the original Faintear has smaller breasts, a VERY different voice and a different tone of blue in her eyes, not to mention the original Faintear appears at the beginning of the Prologue. So it begs an explanation. *If the player let Faintear Imitate escape at the end of Stage 1, there will be a glitch of some sorts where Crueltear will say "That was almost too intense. Was that... Faintear, right." before Imitate escapes, and again before the stage ends after Imitate retreats. This game error could imply the possiblity of an intended "Failed battle" dialogue that was cancelled by the developers at the last minute. *Unlike the Dreamcast version, Stage 2 lacks of a "Stage Start" dialogue, and it's quote is added at the beginning of Stage 3. *The Normal Endings of Crueltear and Exelica are very similar to the "UBW Route" ending of Fate/Stay Night, where Shiro Emiya sacrifies himself, while Sakura Matou waits for him to come back home, without knowing about his fate. *It is possible that the Normal endings of both Exelica and Crueltear are based upon the "Denial" stage of the grieving process as both endings involve the surviving Triggerheart refusing to accept the death of her sister unit and keeps the hope of seeing her again. *It is unknown how Exelica and Crueltear lose their equipment in the ending cutscenes, While Exelica only has the leg parts of her armor, Crueltear's Combat Gear was totally removed, leaving her in Spec Suit only. It is also unexplained how they survived their fall without their equipment, specially in Crueltear's case since she loses HER ENTIRE Combat Gear. Category:Triggerheart Exelica (Category) Category:Triggerheart Crueltear Category:Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced (Category) Category:Story Mode Scripts